MOTHER: Chronology
by KingCheshireZorua
Summary: 22 years after MOTHER 3. Scientists and a returning threat force a young prince and his team throught time and their world to stop the threat's plan to change the past...and the future. Rated T. LucasKumatora OC/OC
1. Prologue

****

_MOTHER: Chronology_

Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Earthbound/the MOTHER series.

****

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

After Lucas pulled the Seven Needles and saved the world from eminent doom, slowly but surely, everything began to repair itself.

The villagers of Tazmily returned home, having realized that they were hypnotized and tricked. Those who knew it from the start were apologized to for the behavior of those that were brainwashed. However, Flint and Wess didn't mind. They knew that the villagers were being tricked, and that the reactions to their words were chosen and directed by Porky Minch, their controller.

Duster continued his training as a thief, eventually building a scouting team due to a theory he built: He believed that the Dark Dragon might have restored some of the world and built the team out of this belief.

Lucas, Flint and Boney all returned home, happy that now Hinawa and Claus could rest in peace.

The only problem was Kumatora. Osohe Castle was currently not fit for life to be sustained in their, with the rotten food and the ghosts- in spite of the fact that they were friendly ghosts. Osohe Castle was eventually declared by the mayor to be rebuilt to give the princess someplace to live. Until then, she was to stay with Lucas, as a guest in the household.

This eventually caused problems between the two of them. They didn't hate each other; Rather, it was the opposite. As such, two teens who loved each other living in the same household soon became a problem. Four years passed, and Lucas, unable to stop his mouth from running, confessed to Kumatora.

Needless to say, this caused some awkwardness between the two, until six weeks later, Kumatora confessed as well. Once again, awkwardness happened between the two of them. But, slowly but surely, the gap of awkward emotions between them closed, and soon they were inseparable. Within the next year, an engagement was made.

The festival celebrating the wedding rocked the whole island. Tazmily cheered and applauded Lucas and Kumatora. Flint was proud of his son. The Osohe Castle, by now, was completely rebuilt and mended. Lucas carried Kumatora through its halls, a tradition taught to him by his father. Lucas and Kumatora were now, respectively, King and Queen of the island. Flint was now Head Captain of the Guards, despite their not being anyone who would want to kill the two. Boney and Salsa, who was later found in the mountains, were both appointed as Leaders of the Animal Corps, a version of the Guards that consisted of specialized animals. Duster was later appointed as the Head of the Thieves Corps, the recon division, a position that fit him and his scout team perfectly. The Nowhere Islands, by now, was starting to look like a peaceful and beautiful kingdom.

Another 2 years passed, with Lucas and Kumatora now having a son. He was given a portmanteau of a name like his mother with his father's suggestion. He was named 'Onitenshi', due to his mother believing him to be a handsome devil, but with the sweetness of an angel.

As for Dr. Andonuts, he stayed in the current time a little while longer, and provided the Nowhere Islands with as much scientific knowledge as he deemed necessary, mostly natural science and medical science. He then returned to his own time, having established several schools for the island's welfare.

Lucky, considering what happened a month later.

Porky's influence on the island resulted in fumes from the now torn down New Pork City leaking into the air. For the most part, the citizens were unaffected by it and didn't notice. However, the prince was a new child in the world, and as such, did not have as strong immune system as the other islanders.

The immediate result of this was, exactly a month later, Kumatora noticing something odd about her precious one month old son's complexion. He was growing paler and thinner, and began to cry more often. Feeling something to be wrong, she immediately had the scientists of the island begin checking her son out for anything that might be the cause. They discovered it: The child's exposure to the bad air weakened his still young immune system, making him frail.

A week later, Onitenshi caught a case of the measles, as identified by Dr. Andonut's teachings. The doctors managed to easily cure it, by Kumatora was now a little afraid. It had only been a week and Onitenshi was already identified to have been sick. On Monday, the day after that, King Lucas and Queen Kumatora awoke to their young son's crying. Now he was vomiting, and had pneumonia. The doctors, using what was taught to them, cured that as well, but now Kumatora and Lucas both feared for their child's safety.

As did the islanders. This boy was the precious child of their King and Queen, both of whom they adored. Whenever disaster struck their King and Queen, the islanders would worry about them. And now everyday their son was getting sick with something else.

This pushed the scientists to create the Air Naturalizer, a special device that supplied the soil with more powerful enzymes and vitamins, their by energizing the trees into hyper-cleaning the atmosphere. It worked; The air was ten times cleaner and no children after that became frail or sick from the air.

But for Prince Onitenshi, the damage stayed. For the next two, uneventful years, the Prince would consistenly become sick with something else everyday. The leading case the could not be cured, strangely, seemed to be some unusual form of fever. The Prince couldn't eat as much as was recommended thanks to the fever, and he easily became exhausted when running.

His room was soon outfitted to fit the Prince's special needs. Instead of regular flowers in the vases, Fresh Mints were planted to fill the air with a refreshing scent in hopes that Onitenshi would regain all of his strength, and an air purification system was set up in his walls. He was also given highly nutritional, natural foods, since giving him normally nutritional foods would result in malnutrition thanks to how little he ate. And the doctors pretty much used everything but the kitchen sink to combat that strange fever, but no matter what, it never went away.

And poor King Lucas not only had to worry about his son, about his beloved wife, too. Kumatora was becoming increasingly wary and jumpy of her son and his condition. Which wouldn't be so bad if it weren't for the fact that she was becoming overprotective of him. It soon became a castle law that NO ONE, not even the King and Queen, were allowed to be in the boy's room unless they were highly sanitized before entering. And the sanitation process was rather painful. Oh, so painful.

2 years passed, and the fever got so bad that the Prince was recommended to be kept in his room until his condition cleared up, to keep other afflictions from strengthening the fever. However, just when things, seemed grim, Duster came back with marvelous but shocking news: Another island, also inhabited by a kingdom with people in it, was found precisely five hundred meters south of Nowhere Island.

The people identified themselves as coming from the Somewhere Island, named after the first man identified the island as being in the middle of 'somewhere'. The two kingdoms got along well, with no hostility on either island. Duster and Thieves Corps were celebrated as heroes, as he found another place of life in the world. The two kingdom's threw a party with music and dancing, as well food. The two kingdoms shared ideas, discoveries and jokes with each other, and with permission, the Queen allowed the son and daughter of the Somewhere Kingdom's King and Queen to visit Onitenshi in his room. The three got along great, with Onitenshi being happy to have some new company.

The discovery of this second island was followed by several other islands being discovered in different parts of the world. This increased everyone's hope in the future, as more and more kingdoms were discovered, until eventually all of the Islands were forced to be called Kingdoms. The four major Kingdoms were called the Nowhere Kingdom in the west, the Somewhere Kingdom in the East, the Elsewhere Kingdom in the North and the Anywhere Kingdom in the South.

A year later, Duster married a woman and had himself a son as well, called Wesston after his late father. A PSI temple was also made in all kingdoms, forming the Priest Corps, with the united Corps being called the Priest Alliance. Everything was looking up for pretty much everyone.

But the King and Queen of Nowhere Kingdom still worried about their son. Not only did he suffer from a fever, but now he was complaining of headaches. This baffled scientists and doctors, who now discovered that something about his body was changing, and could not figure out how a fever led to a headache, as they were taught that the two were unrelated.

At age nine, the Mysterious Case of Prince Onitenshi, as it was called, was solved. While he was alone, an explosion occurred in the Prince's room…but unlike other explosions, the wall shot outward rather than collapsed into pieces. When the King and Queen arrived, the made a shocking discovery.

Their son was fine, standing up but still looking exhausted. Rubble and small debris around him seemed to fluctuate from floating in midair to laying on the ground, and at times seemed like it was jumping without legs. The Prince was sensitive to PSI, just like his parents, and was proving this via imperfect telekinesis.

The accumulated fever was gone now, as well, and the doctors deduced it as a nine year long 'PSI fever', but took so long to go away because his body was weak, and thus needed to slowly but surely learn the power. By now, the Prince was dreadfully hungry. However, he was still frail, and while all castle rules were greatly loosened with the threat over, Kumatora remained wary over her precious child's frail condition, and she visited him numerous times everyday. He still got sick a little easier than usual, so she eventually decided that part of his schedule would be a daily check up at Clairvoyance, a hospital founded by scientists and priests alike for PSI sensitive patients.

22 years pass after the Seven Needles were pulled and the world was saved. The King is 35, the Queen is 37, Flint is 62 and the Prince is 14. Duster is 49, his wife is 41 and Wesston is 11. Young Onitenshi is about to experience his own adventure.

****

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

WHEW! Longest prologue I have ever written, if I do say so myself. Next chapter, the story really begins.

Also, I purposefully named the Kingdoms/Islands like that. It is, as anyone can see, a pun on the four ways to state a location: anywhere, elsewhere, somewhere and nowhere. Clever, huh?

Also, I purposefully chose Somewhere to be discovered by Nowhere, because Nowhere was chosen by Itoi-sensei possibly, in my opinion, to reference the phrase 'in the middle of nowhere', but Somewhere being found identifies that Nowhere Island is no longer the only place with life in the world, possibly thanks to Lucas's kindness influencing the Dragon. So, in a way, the place goes from 'in the middle nowhere' to 'somewhere in the world'. I think it's clever.

Well, off to write the first chapter. Wish me luck!


	2. The Threat

**_MOTHER: Chronology_**

**The Threat**

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"_PSI_"

'_Telepathic Speaking_'

Disclaimer: I don't own Earthbound/the MOTHER series.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

The morning was beautiful as usual in the Nowhere Kingdom. Birds were chirping, leaves were rustling, dogs were making droppings on the lawns of someone who wasn't their owner and the damn cat that you just brought into your home is clawing on the good chair for the fifteenth time this week. And it wasn't even Monday, yet.

However, in the possibly most rural part of Unknown Valley, the sky was noticeable darkened in a circular formation. A bolt of lightning hit the center of the dark patch of sky, and several pig squeals could be heard as a black light emitted from the center of the shadowy circle, then shot down and hit the ground.

On the scene, the black ball of light hit the ground with a splat, landing in the center of a metallic pad. The light then reshaped in a ball before reshaping until it resembled a black spider web. The ends of the 'web' connected to one of four sharp, metallic points on one of two metallic pillars protruding from the pad. A ramp rose into the center of the web as the web began to play several images, like a TV screen.

A thin man with white skin, short but spiky blue hair and a black militaristic outfit looked to the child next to him. "That was beautiful, Shakushi! Absolutely fabulous!"

To his left was a young girl, around 11 years of age. She dressed in a Gothic Lolita style, with a black and red sleeveless shirt, black and red skirt and black boots. Her black hair was long and went to her waist. She had skin as white as that of a china doll. "Whatever...At least the Distortion Web works..."

Behind them was an army of twenty or so pig-mask wearing soldiers, with their uniforms and masks being a cream color. They saluted the two and gave a chorus of pig squeals.

The man glared at the pig-soldiers. "Well, what are standing around for, you hideous freaks? Call the others; let them know it was a success, NOW!" This was Schneider, and his shout and command gave the soldiers so much fear that they ran off.

The girl just growled at Schneider's behavior. This was Shakushi, a comrade of Schneider's.

Schneider turned back to Shakushi, noticing her scowl. "What? What's that hideous look about? It mars your otherwise beautiful face, sister! Please stop looking at me like- AAGH!" Schneider was hit in the head by an unknown projectile, soon discovered to be a book. "Ow...Why, sister?"

"Stop calling me that. I'm not your sister, your friend or daughter. We don't even know each other personnally. All that we are is a pair of special Commanders of the Pig-Mask army." She crossed her arms. "So stop calling me your 'sister'."

"Oh, but Shakushi, my dear, we are all brothers and sisters. And now we can accomplish our leader's goal easier." Schneider, a noticeable red bruise on his face, turned to the Distortion Web. "Just as Master Porky wants it...We will change the past, and as a result...the future." He then proceeded to close his eyes and chuckle. "Keyaa...KeYAAAAhahahahaha! KEYAAAHAHAHA-"

"SHUT UP, SCHNEIDER!" Another book thrown, this time to the groin.

"...Ow...OOOWWWW!"

**HHHHHHHHHH**

Meanwhile, back at Tazmily Labs Incorporated- Where Science and Nature are Brother and Sister!- a man wearing a white lab coat, blue pants and black shoes with flaming red hair and a red beard watched the screen. A black aura was leaking out of something...but, what? "What...What is this?" He pointed to the screen and turned to his associates. "What am I looking at here?"

"Dr. Eclares, sir, what you are looking at is a feed from the most rural part of-"

"I know that, the narrator stated that!" He pointed to a particular part of the screen. "What I want to know is what this is, and why is it giving off such bad energy?"

The scientists looked at each other. They then all turned to their superior and shrugged.

Francis Eclares growled, and then face palmed himself. "I'm surrounded by idiots!"

They all hung their heads. However, when they saw the doctors rage building up to the point of hostility, they all panicked. "Emergency!" cried one doctor. "Dr. Eclares is losing his temper again!"

A female doctor ran up to Eclares, a bucket of popcorn in her arms. "Professor?"

"What do you want?" He then saw the snack food in her arms. "Oooh, popcorn! Mine!" He then grabbed it from her and began munching.

Seeing him chow down so hungrily, the doctors all gave him a glance. "Sir?" asked one. "Are you going to-?"

"Share them?"

"Yes."

"Get your own."

"But-"

"GET. YOUR. OWN." All of the doctors hung their heads as they were forced to watch their boss pig-out on his favorite snack food. Yes, as it turned out, popcorn, of all things, was his guilty, secret weakness. But it did serve as a good way to calm the doctor down when he was having a fit.

When he finally finished, the doctor handed the bucket back to the female doctor and turned to the other ones. "Well, if you don't know what it is, then find out!"

"Right away, sir!" responded them all. The doctors, male and female alike, began typing away on their keyboards and reading every piece of data.

All the while, Dr. Francis Eclares was in deep thought. "What is going on? I've never seen anything like this."

The same female doctor as before approached him. "By the way, sir, the Prince's appointment is today."

The doctor raised his head in surprise. "Oh, that's right! I'm late!" He went over to the exit, and proceeded to lift up his suitcase. "I need you all to give a conclusive report when I get back. I need every detail, right down to the moment."

"Yes, Dr. Eclares, sir."

**HHHHHHHHHH**

As an additional boost of free willed service for society, Dr. Eclares was also a doctor at Clairvoyance. Since he was considered the smartest person in Nowhere Kingdom, he was appointed as the special pediatrician for the Prince.

The Prince, a week ago, caught another fever, though it was easily deduced to be a 'PSI fever', as it was apparently called. But this wasn't a basic power like telekinesis. This one was something different. As he walked through the doors, he saw the Queen in the lobby. She had short pink hair, a blue dress that she stated numerous times was modeled after a sweater she used to wear as a young girl, and red boots. She had white skin and dark eyes, with a necklace worn around her neck, symbolizing her royal status. She spotted Eclares coming in. "Ugh! What took you so long, Eclares? My child has been in there for maybe five hours waiting for you to show up! What the hell kept you?"

Eclares flinched. The Queen was beautiful, but at times could be a regular battle axe. Though, the doctor found it odd that the King found this trait to be 'impossibly cute', of all things. Impossibly indeed. But still, she couldn't help that. A colleague of his who specialized in psychiatry believed this tomboyish attitude to be a psychological response to her caretakers.

For, of all people, the Magypsies were her caretakers. The Magypsies were nice enough- except Locria, who betrayed them- but the odd thing was...well...they looked like men who dressed and acted like women, but claimed to have no gender. According to his colleague, when the Queen saw this unusual and unmanly behavior, it probably lead to her gaining the attitude and personality of a tomboy.

But, as the King and Duster both state, she did have her times of gentleness. Though, if you were her son's pediatrician and you were late, you certainly weren't going to see one of those. "Forgive me, your Majesty. I was busy with something and lost track of time."

"Blew up at your staff again, huh?"

"Well...yes."

"...Fine. But you better hurry to my baby!"

"I'm not a baby anymore, Mom!" This next shout was followed by one, two, three coughs.

The Queen immediately gained a worried look and stared down the halls. "Don't yell to loudly, sweetie, you'll kill your throat like that!" she called. Kumatora then turned to the doctor, casting a death glare.

Dr. Eclares stood there for ten seconds. "...Um...I'll be...getting to your son...now..." He then sped down the halls as a fist flew past his head.

When he reached the Prince's check-up room, he looked behind him, keeping an eye out for the angered woman. There was no danger like an angered woman, as they say, and the Queen perfectly embodied that philosophy. After seeing that the coast was clear, he entered the room to a gentle voice. "Hello, Dr. Eclares."

This was a voice the doctor felt safe around. "Ah, yes. Good morning, Prince Onitenshi."

The prince was small and thin for boys his age, around 14. He had he had very pale blond hair- almost white- with pink highlights, combed behind his head. He had porcelain white skin and a loose brown sweater with black stripes, dark blue pants and black shoes. His eyes were a calm dark. "Is it time for a check-up today?"

"Yes, it is, my boy." He took out a tongue compresser, or as Onitenshi called, 'Popsicle stick'. "Say 'aah'."

The Prince opened his mouth for the tool, but coughed little, with the doctor having to jump back a bit to prevent being coughed on. "Sorry." This time he opened his mouth with no coughing.

"Hmm...You are starting to get a sore throat. But you that's all I see for now." The doctor stuck thermometer in the Prince's mouth. "Oh! Your fever's gone!"

The Prince pulled his thermometer out. "Yeah! Wanna see what I can do now?" The Prince reached his hand out to the wall, and light blue and pink hexagonal figures swirled around his hand, then shot out in a ray. The wall exploded upon being hit.

And the doctor just stood there. "Wow...What WAS that?"

"My baby!" The Queen heard screaming through the halls. Obviously, worried about the explosion. She burst into the room, and proceeded to beat the poor doctor upside the head with her fists. The fists of a worried mother's wrath. The most deadly kind of wrath. "Dammit, doctor, what the hell? I didn't say to hurt my freakin' kid! I said to HELP him, idiot!"

"It wasn't me! It was your son! He's the one with the weird PSI power!" The doctor eventually escaped from the angered royalty's wrath, and hid behind her son. "Show her boy!"

"Uh...OK...If it'll calm Mom down," said Onitenshi. He cast his hand out in front of him, and the light blue-pink ray of hexagons fired again. It hit the wall and made it explode again. "See, Mom, I just learned something else." But his mother just stood there. "Mom?"

Kumatora had a look about her that was hard to describe. It looked like surprise, but also had concern and worry in it. "Fine, then." She then walked over to the door. She then turned and curtsied to the two of them. "Please continue." At first she walked calmly out, but because of the hole in both walls, they could hear her running the moment the door closed.

"Doctor, what's wrong?"

"Hmm...Your mother seems concerned about your new power." He then got into a contemplative position. He then remembered that he still had to do the boy's check-up. "Oh, right, we must continue!" He took out a stethoscope, and put it on. "All right, now, breathe."

Meanwhile, the Queen was racing down the halls. She had to find him. He had to know about this. "Where is he? He said he would be here, waiting for us to exit!" She bumped into a doctor. "Outta the way!" She punched him aside, and proceeded to run down the halls. She stopped before she accidentally bumped into the man in front of her.

This man wore a yellow robe-like shirt with red sleeves and a red collar, blue pants, red shoes and had a necklace similar to hers, as well as a scepter strapped to his back. He had white skin, blond hair and dark eyes that had a concerned look about them. "Kumatora, what is wrong?" This was her husband, King Lucas.

"Lucas!" Kumatora wrapped her arms around his neck, practically strangling him. "Lucas, listen to me," she continued, looking him in the eyes. "Honey, our son...He can use..." She then leaned into his ear and whispered softly, "Your move is now his as well."

The King was surprised, gently breaking the embrace with his kind hands. "You mean-?" He smiled softly and chuckled. "So much for it being elusive. It reared its head so early on, now I know a second...third person who can use it," said Lucas, correcting himself after remembering his brother.

The King was forced to fight against his brother to the death before he could pull the seventh and final of the Seven Needles. But it was still his brother...he couldn't fight him, he just couldn't bring himself to use any of his attacks. Eventually, his brother, having regained his sense of self, purposely hit him with a thunderbolt, knowing the Franklin Badge he wore would deflect the bolt. In other words, his brother committed a form of suicide to allow Lucas to pull the Needle. That day was heart crushing for Lucas. He never wanted anyone to experience that sadness.

The Queen became sorrowful, seeing the sadness on Lucas's face. "Lucas, its all right...Your brother, Claus is at peace now."

"I know...It just still bothers me." Lucas looked down at his feet. He missed his brother, and to this day he always asked himself if there was another way for that fight to end.

"Ah, there you are!" They both looked and saw Eclares with Onitenshi. "Your Majesty's, your son is finished with his check-up."

Onitenshi ran up to his mom and hugged her. When the hug was finished, Kumatora faced the doctor. "Well, any news?"

"Well, besides the new power, nothing much to mention. Except a sore throat-" Eclares soon clapped his hands over his traitorous mouth, remembering that he wasn't supposed to say that anything was wrong with the Queen's son. Or that no one was allowed to say anything like that whatsoever.

This being because of the fact that jumpiness over her son's health soon became total, irrational fear when something went wrong in any way. "AIEEEE! MY BABY IS GOING TO LOSE HIS VOICE! MY BOY IS GOING TO BECOME A MUTE!" She began squeezing the poor child, crying a waterfall of tears that flooded the hallway. Given her strength, this was naturally unhealthy for the child, as he was strangled by the tight hug. "MY POOR SON IS GOING TO BECOME A FREAKIN' MIME!"

"MOM!" shouted Onitenshi, finally getting some air. "IT'S JUST A SORE THROAT! I'LL BE FINE!"

"Ow," said Kumatora, trying desperately to clean the deafness out of her poor ear. Her poor, poor ear. "You don't have to yell."

"You were yelling a second ago," said Onitenshi, sweatdropping.

"Oh."

Dr. Eclares cleared his throat. "I believe we made some progress today." He gave the Queen, the Prince and the King a warm smile. "Farewell to you all. Call and let me know if the Prince experiences anything troubling." He then walked toward the door, waving good-bye. Before he walked out, he cast a glance to the Queen and her son. They were laughing. It was earnest, happy laughter, the kind only shared between a parent and their child. 'Funny,' he thought before closing the door. 'That reminds me of Russhin and me.'

A scientist soon ran up to him. "Oh, Doctor! Glad I found you!"

"What's wrong?"

"We found out what that energy was, sir! Come this way!" The scientist and Francis walked off to the lab.

**HHHHHHHHHH**

"A time machine?"

The Doctor's jaw dropped at this new information. A sudden rush of confusion and surprise filled him. "You're telling me...that the energy that we picked up from before...was a time machine?"

"Well...Yes."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"...FRIKKIN' SERIOUSLY?"

By now, Francis pushed past the scientist. He stared at the giant screen again. "...Zoom in."

"What?"

"Zoom in the image!" The scientist began to start clicking away at their keyboards and pushing buttons. The image soon zoomed in. The energy was coming from a giant spider web. "A giant spider web?" ...Yes, a giant spider web. "Really?" ...Yes...

Anyway, seen in the image were the odd pig-masked soldiers from before, all marching in one at a time. The only difference was the group was larger.

Francis Eclares froze at the sight. "Is that-?"

"Sir, is that what I think it is?"

Eclares growled, banging his fists on the machines. The pain of bone against metal only made him angrier. "Dammit...I thought that they were gone for good. How dare they return to our peaceful world?" He glared at the screen ferociously. "...The Pig Mask Army..."

**HHHHHHHHHH**

It was now evening, and the castle's dining room were was quiet as the King, Queen and Prince ate their food silently. However, the only reason it was silent was because the King and Queen were speaking telepathically via their PSI abilities.

'_Lucas, honey, what should we do?_' worriedly asked Kumatora. Her eyes shifted between the King and the silently eating Prince. '_We can't tell him. We can't let him know what that ability is. He might leave home, then, to seek adventure, and he might get hurt and-_'

'_And what, Kumatora?_' Lucas effectively halted her words. He gave her a bright smile. '_He's our son. On top of that, his name fits him better than I imagined. Just like yours. Your strong as a bear, but beautiful as a tiger. Our son seems to have inherited that, but in reverse. He's as handsome and strong as a Devil, but kind and sweet as an Angel. He wouldn't do anything wrong. And getting hurt is nothing to worry about, as I've told you before._' He went back to eating his steak and omlettes. '_Besides, he's a strong kid. He can handle himself. It's about time we started teaching him that._'

Kumatora grimaced, slowly and quietly putting down her fork. '_I can't eat anymore. It worries me, Lucas._'

'_Do you want the boy to notice?_'

'_Does it matter if he does notice?_'

'_Actually, yes, it does,_' Lucas answered sternly. '_If he notices you being worried over his power, he'll think that there is something wrong with it. That it's a bad power- which you and I BOTH know, it's NOT. And if he thinks that, then he'll stop using PSI. Then, he'll stop talking, and then, eventually, he begins to treat himself like a monster because he has the power._' He gave her a serious look, but a gentle one nonetheless. '_You and I both know where that will lead._'

Kumatora slowly, near hesitantly, picked the fork back up. She shakily took another chunk of omlette into her mouth, chewing slowly. '_I'm sorry, Lucas..._'

'_'I'm sorry, Lucas'_,' mimicked the King mentally.

'_Quit mimicking me!_'

'_'Quit mimicking me!'_'

'_I mean it, cut it out!_'

'_'I mean it, cut it out!'_'

'_STOP IT!_'

'_No._' Now, Lucas fixed her with an exhausted-amused look. '_Kumatora, ever since that nine year long PSI Fever, you haven't been yourself. You're jumpy and fretful now. That's not the strong, independent, violent and brash girl that fell in love with._' The look became one of concern. '_I don't like to see you like this. It makes me feel like it's my fault that you've lost your strength. Please, Kumatora, you have to pick yourself up again, for your and our son's sake._'

Kumatora looked down at her food, before looking up and smiling softly. '_Thank you, Lucas. I appretiate it._'

'_Don't mention it!_'

Kumatora's face then went into one of surprise. '_Wait..._' He face then contorted into one of rage. '_What do you mean 'violent and brash'?_'

Lucas went a little nervous, chuckling out loud nervously. '_Um...I can explain..._'

'_Lucas._'

'_Y-Yes?_'

'_Are you...calling me 'violent and brash'?_'

'_Err..._'

'_How dare you?_' She proceeded to kick him from under the table, and right in the shin, too. An easy feat, considering that they were right across from each other.

'_Ouch!_'

'_I'm the nicest person I know!_'

'_Heh heh heh...'_

Kumatora stared. Was he laughing at her? '_What now?_'

'_I just can't believe how cute you are when you get angry!_' Lucas was, right now, in an adoring position, holding his fork in both, cupped together hands.

'_How is that cute at all?_'

This third voice surprised them both. '_Onitenshi?_'

'_Yeah, Pops?_' Onitenshi fixed an innocent look at his parents.

Lucas was not amused. '_What did I tell you about mentally eavesdropping?_'

'_Don't get caught?_'

Kumatora fixed a glare at Lucas. '_See what you're teaching him?_'

'_I swear, he made that up!_'

"Your Majesties!" One of the Nowhere Guards approached the trio. "Doctor Eclares comes with a message!"

The three looked to each other. Kumatora and Lucas both shared an equal uneasiness. Lucas turned to the Knight. "Bors, send him in, please."

"Understood, my King Lucas!" The knight marched away. They could hear him call "Let him in!" from the table. They also heard the sound of doors opening, then closing, followed by the thundering sound of a large group of footsteps. The footsteps continued to their location. The doctor, now arriving, fixed them a worried glance.

"What's up, Doc?" asked Lucas casually.

Everyone stared at him. "What? It was out there."

Eclares sweat dropped. "Uh..." He shook his head. "Please, be serious, Lucas! We have a major problem on our hands!"

Kumatora and Lucas stared with concern. Onitenshi just had a curious and confused look about him.

Francis Eclares looked them over. "Those damn Pig Masks...They're back."

Kumatora froze up, eyes wide with horror. Lucas had less shock on his face, and more anger. Onitenshi, as he would probably always be in this conversation, was confused. "Who are the Pig Masks?"

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Jeez! I didn't update in years! o.O I need to stop being absent on updating.

Well, at any rate, here it is. The second chapter. Enjoy! XD I'll try to get the third chapter to you all as soon as possible.


End file.
